Videl/Synopsis
History Pre-Dragon Ball Z Videl is the daughter of Hercule Satan. Her mother, Miguel, died when she was really young. Afterwards, Videl started learning martial arts at a young age, trying to be like her father when in reality she had already surpassed him by the time she was a teenager. On May 7 of Age 767 in the Dragon Ball-verse, Videl won the Junior Division of the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament at Age 11. Her family was rich, with got loads of servants. Her father is very protective of her, especially relating to teenage boys, only allowing her to have a boyfriend if he was stronger than him, which Videl thought was impossible until she met Gohan and his family. Buu Saga Videl often helped the police fight crime, even during the school day. She quickly became suspicious of Gohan, who was a new student there. She followed him around for a while, and eventually found out he is great Saiyaman. She blackmailed him into entering the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, and had him teach her how to fly, after guessing that he is the son of Goku, who had won the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament as a teenager. When learning how to fly, she really struggled, while Gohan's brother Goten learned very quickly. At first, Videl was envious of him because of this. Gohan suggested that she cut her hair, and she did so, despite her initial anger at this suggestion since he said it would get in the way of fighting. After a lot of training, she was able to fly almost as fast as Goten, and seemed to lose her jealousy of him. After meeting the Z-Fighters, Videl is dumbfounded about the fact that Goku has a halo above his head, and that Vegeta had destroyed a punching machine in the preliminaries with no trouble. She becomes even more shocked at the incredible strength Goten and Trunks possess. Videl then fights against Spopovich, but under the control of Babidi, he beats her to near death, with Yamu stopping him from killing her. She is healed with a Sensu Bean from Gohan, despite Mr. Satan's protests, and she watches the other matchups in the tournament. She is shocked when Gohan becomes a Super Saiyan 2, and she realizes that Gohan was the Gold Fighter who appeared on the same day that Gohan first arrived at school. When Gohan is attacked by Babidi, she tries to go and help him, but Goku stops her, since Supreme Kai demanded that they stay back. Videl goes with Gohan, and is told that he really defeated Cell, and her father took the credit. Videl then heads back since Gohan tells her Babidi would be too dangerous for her. On her way back, she encounters Goten and Trunks, and she fills them with adrenaline by telling them about Babidi and Buu. The two boys head over, despite Videl trying to tell them that it would be dangerous. Videl heads back and joins the others to look for the Dragon Balls. She later joins the others in hiding at Kami's lookout. When Goku reveals that Gohan and Vegeta are dead, she breaks down and confesses her love for him, and she still believes that he is alive. While Goten and Trunks train with Piccolo to learn the Fusion Technique, she hangs out with the others before Yamcha informs the group that Goten and Trunks are ready to try out the fusion dance. A day afterward, Super Buu attacks the Lookout, killing Krillin. Videl, along with Bulma, 18, and Marron, try to flee, but Super Buu kills them all. Eventually, she is revived along with the others, and is happy at seeing Gohan alive. Afterwards, Mr. Satan decides to let Gohan date Videl, since Gohan is clearly stronger than him, and he owes him for taking the credit of defeating Cell. For a while, Videl fights criminals alongside Gohan as Saiyaman 2, or Saiyawoman. Videl becomes closer with Gohan and his family over time, especially Chi-Chi and Goten, the latter of which she often babysat (sometimes Trunks as well). Dragon Ball Super A few years after the Buu incident, Videl and Gohan finally get married, and Mr. Satan helps build a house for them to live in. At Bulma's Birthday party, Beerus threatens to destroy the planet, and after the first failed attempt of the Super Saiyan God ritual, Videl reveals that she is pregnant with her 1/4 Saiyan child and helps successfully complete the ritual. Months later, her child, named Pan, is finally born. Videl is no longer a fighter, and she is now a housewife. Super Mario Bros. Super Goten creates a plan with Goku to get Chi-Chi to let him train, and he heads over to Videl's place. Videl is alone with Gohan, as Mr. Satan is watching Pan, along with Buu, and she is more than happy to let him stay there for a little bit. Chi-Chi calls her about Goten's whereabouts, and she tells her, but she also successfully convinces her to let Goten train. Before Videl and Goten head over to Capsule Corp, Goten reveals a secret he's kept for a long time: he can go Super Saiyan 2. At Capsule Corp, she watches Goten fight with Trunks and unleash his hidden potential. Category:Character Synopsis